inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago
Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago (成せば成るのさ 七色卵, trad. Sé lo que quieras Huevo de color Arco iris en japonés) es la canción usada para el segundo opening del anime de Inazuma Eleven GO. Información Es interpretado por T-Pistonz, en colaboración con KMC. Sustituyó al opening Ten Made Todoke en el episodio 19 de Inazuma Eleven GO, pero fue sustituido en el episodio 33 por Ohayo! Shining Day!. En el episodio 24 se vio una segunda versión donde en la escena inicial se incluyen a Aitor y Roma quienes reemplazan a Subaru y Wanli cuando le quitan el balón a Arion y Lucian quien reemplaza a Eugene cuando junto con Gabi (Este último siendo reemplazado por Adé en esa versión) le quitan el balón a JP. Letra Kanji= 笑えりゃなんとかなるでしょ！ ケセラセラ　ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ なるようにしかならないぜっ！ ケセラセラ　ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ だから本気でやるんだよ！ ケセラセラＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ あるがままに風になって 羽ばたき続ければ 『成せば成る』のさっ何事も！ なりたいもんになりましょう！ 『君は、なんにでもなれる七色卵』 人を羨む前に自分を見つめ直ーせ うつむいた姿勢はシャキっと正そうぜ マジでなりたいモノやりたい事 後ろ振り向かず行ってみよう！ ネバーギブアップその精神で！ 笑えりゃなんとかなるでしょ！ ケセラセラ　ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ だから本気でやるんだよ！ ケセラセラ ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ 笑えりゃなんとかなるでしょ！ ケセラセラ　ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ ずっと本気でやるんだよ！ ケセラセラＧＥＴ　ＵＰ！ |-| Romaji= Waraerya nantoka narudesho! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! GET UP! Naru you ni shika naranai ze! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! GET UP! Dakara honki de yaru nda yo! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! Aruga mama ni kaze ni natte Habataki tsuzukereba “Naseba naru” no sa nanigoto mo! Naritai mon ni narimashou! “Kimi wa, nan ni demo nareru nanairo tamago” Hito o urayamu mae ni jibun o mitsume naoose Utsumuita shisei wa shaki tto tadasou ze Maji de naritai mono yaritai koto Ushiro furimukazu okonatte miyou! NEVER GIVE UP sono seishin de! Waraerya nantoka narudesho! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! GET UP! Dakara honki de yarunda yo! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! Waraerya nantoka narudesho! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! GET UP! Zutto honki de yaru nda yo! QUE SERA SERA GET UP! |-| Español= ¡Sonrie,todo va a ser cierto! Que será,será¡Levantaté!¡Levantaté! ¡No tenemos otra opción que ser así! Que será,será¡Levantaté!¡Levantaté! Por lo tanto debemos hacer las cosas con seriedad Que será,será¡Levantaté! Convertirse en el viento,con esa forma funciona ¡Continuar batiendo las alas! ¡Cualquier cosa que esté en mi mente "se realizará"! ¡Así que vamos a ser lo que queramos hacer! "Vas a conseguir cualquier cosa,huevo de siete colores" Mira dentro de tí,antes de envidiar a alguien. La actitud de mirar abajo a veces es correcta Quiero ser y hacerlo de verdad ¡Y tratar de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás! ¡Tengo en mi mente nunca rendirme! ¡Sonrie,todo va a ser cierto! Que será,será¡Levantaté!¡Levantaté! Por lo tanto debemos hacer las cosas con seriedad Que será,será¡Levantaté! ¡Sonrie,todo va a ser cierto! Que será,será¡Levantaté!¡Levantaté! Siempre haz las cosas con seriedad Que será,será¡Levantaté! |-| Inglés= As long as you're smiling, things will work out! Que sera, sera, GET UP! GET UP! Whatever will be, will be! Que sera, sera, GET UP! GET UP! That's why we'll do it seriously! Que sera, sera, GET UP! If you become a straightforward wind And keep flying on "You can do anything if you try!" Let's be who we want to be! "You're a rainbow-colored egg that can become anything" Before blaming others, look into yourself first Fix that depressing attitude with a whack Whatever you seriously want to be and want to do Don't look back and just go for it! Never give up with your spirit! As long as you're smiling, things will work out! Que sera, sera, GET UP! GET UP! That's why we'll do it seriously! Que sera, sera, GET UP! As long as you're smiling, things will work out! Que sera, sera, GET UP! GET UP! We'll always do it seriously! Que sera, sera, GET UP! Curiosidades *La canción cita la frase "que sera, sera" en español haciendo referencia al titulo a la canción clásica Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be) de la película; El hombre que sabía demasiado. Navegación en:Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago Categoría:Openings Categoría:Openings del Anime Categoría:Openings (IE GO) Categoría:T-Pistonz+KMC